


Taking Care of Miss Daisy

by MusicalFangirl00193



Series: National Days [82]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: And it's my birthday, Enjoy!, Gen, I love Daisy, M/M, National Caregivers Day, So I wrote a Daisy-centric piece
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 05:00:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13710369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicalFangirl00193/pseuds/MusicalFangirl00193
Summary: Six people have taken care of Daisy Unwin in her life, and she's had unique relationships with each of them.





	Taking Care of Miss Daisy

**Author's Note:**

> I love Daisy, I will not apologize, and since it's my birthday (for 15 more minutes at least) I wrote a piece about her and how other people interact with her

Daisy barely remembers her biological father. Based on the things her dad and poppa say when they think she can’t hear them, she’s pretty sure that’s a good thing.

* * *

Daisy’s grandmum watched her quite a bit when she was little, she remembers. She doesn’t remember much else about her though, because she passed away when Daisy was four, right about the time Uncle Harry became Poppa.

Daddy cried for weeks about it, Daisy and Poppa do everything they can to make him feel better, but it takes a whole month before Daisy sees her Daddy smile again.

* * *

Daisy’s very first memory is of being held against a warm chest, a gentle lullaby reverberating through it. She falls asleep quickly, feeling safe and loved where she is, held against her daddy’s chest.

“I love you, Daisy-girl,” she hears whispered, as she drifts all the way to sleep.

* * *

Poppa starts as Uncle Harry. The first time they actually meet is a bit of a mess, Daddy having to go away for work and Grandmum being busy doing something Daisy doesn’t quite know what. Daisy looks up at Uncle Harry with wide eyes before smiling and holding her arms out to be picked up, he looks startled, but he quickly picks her up, resting her on his hip as naturally as Daddy does.

Daddy comes home to find them curled up on the couch, Uncle Harry reading in a soft voice with Daisy listening raptly.

Uncle Harry becomes Poppa three months later.

* * *

Uncle Merlin is Daisy’s favorite person in the whole wide world, besides Daddy. He lets her play with his tablets and all of the different types of technology that are always around him.

“What are you doing there, little Emrys?” Uncle Merlin asks, looking at her tablet over her shoulder.

“Poppa’s been complaining about headaches,” Daisy said, looking quite put out. “I’ve been trying to find a way to fix it.”

“If anyone can, it’s you, Emrys,” Merlin says with a smile.

“How come you always call me Emrys?” Daisy asked, looking up at Uncle Merlin.

“I’ll tell you when you’re older.”

* * *

“Harder, Daisy.”

Daisy squared her shoulders, throwing all her weight into the punch she aimed at the punching bag.

“Good, that’s a good one, Dais, but you can’t square up like that every time, you’ve got to draw from your core, try again.”

Daisy paused for a moment, trying to make sense of what Auntie Rox had told her before throwing herself at the bag for several quick jabs.

“Good, good,” Auntie Rox said with a smile. “Looks like you’re ready to spar.”

Daisy smiled, just like the one Daddy gave that scared the people who tried to hurt other people.

Auntie Rox laughed. “Come on, Emrys Unwin, let’s go spar.”

**Author's Note:**

> Merlin and Roxy call Daisy 'Emrys' because Merlin decided early on that she would be his successor, and Emrys was another name for Merlin and I just really like the name.
> 
> I was going to add Tilde, but I don't feel too comfortable writing her and I kind of don't like her all that much.
> 
> Not beta'd, not British, and I don't own Kingsman.


End file.
